<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La muerte de un paladín by Pattyto35</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827833">La muerte de un paladín</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35'>Pattyto35</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, Es algo descriptivo, Headcanon, Inspirado en headcanons, Lance murió y casi nadie dijo nada al respecto, Lance tiene miedo de la muerte, Shiro es un buen padre, Short One Shot, Space Dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance se sacrificó por Allura.<br/>Lance murió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.</p><p>Oneshot Angst.<br/>Inspirado en la Headcanon de que Lance murió en el T6 E1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La muerte de un paladín</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prefacio sobre esta pequeña obra:</p><p> Antes de empezar con esta historia, quiero declares that he tomado la headcanon de que Lance murió y fue revivido por Allura. Mi teoría es que fue justo por esta experiencia que Lance pudo comunicarse con Shiro después, siendo el único con el que pudo hablar mientras Kuro lo estaba suplantando. Sus especulaciones simples, pero me gusta la idea. <br/>¿Qué habría pasado si Lance estuvo con Shiro en aquel lugar donde el paladín negro estuvo atrapado?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance miró el espacio, no había un arriba o un abajo, ni siquiera podía vislumbrar en qué estaba parado. No parecía flotar, solo, estaba de pie. Caminó con desconfianza, sintiendo su cuerpo dormido y su mente nublada. No recordaba lo que había sucedido. </p><p>-¿Lance?- una voz familiar habló a lo lejos. </p><p>El mencionado alzó su vista y se encontró con Shiro, se sintió un poco mejor de que no estuviera solo aquí como había pensado. El mayor lo miraba con terror absoluto, sin embargo, y eso hizo que Lance se sintiera más inseguro.</p><p>-Shiro- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz-. No me siento muy bien. </p><p>Takashi se acercó a él con calma, el miedo aun reflejado en sus ojos; quería creer que la presencia de Lance era una alucinación, un simple espejismo de su decadente mente. El muchacho era demasiado joven, demasiado pequeño; un niño apenas que se vio envuelto en un problema que no era suyo. Con el peso del universo en sus hombros, luchando en una guerra que no le correspondía y que el mismo Shiro había arrastrado a ellos. </p><p>No podía pensarlo, no quería pensarlo. </p><p>Lance estaba...</p><p>Lance había...</p><p>-Tranquilo, hijo. Estoy aquí- se acercó más y tomo al chico en sus brazos, sonando tranquilizador a pesar del dolor que sentía y de que sus ojos escocían. </p><p>Lance estaba temblando, el miedo lo invadió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era consciente de lo que había pasado, pero pronto lo sería y puede que doliera mucho.</p><p>-¿Qué está pasando?- exigió saber el chico. </p><p>-Todo estará bien- intentó de calmarlo, era lo único que Shiro podía decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle a Lance que ya no estaba vivo? </p><p>-Estoy aterrado, no sé, no sé dónde estamos. No recuerdo casi nada.</p><p>-Yo...</p><p>Entonces, el cuerpo de Lance se llenó de luz, Shiro se separó y miró asombrado como el moreno parecía resplandecer desde el interior. Lance miró sus manos, la luz aumentó y era cegadora, el chico no dejó de temblar. Y luego... Desapareció. </p><p>Shiro sintió el terror por un momento, pero el león negro habló en su cabeza:<br/><br/></p><p>-No temas, Lance está a salvo. Está vivo. </p><p>Y, aunque el paladín negro estaba solo en ese lugar una vez más, sintió el alivio en su corazón. </p><p> </p><p>ooo</p><p> </p><p>Lance despertó en la cabina del león rojo, Allura estaba a su lado y su rostro demostraba el alivio que sentía. </p><p>El moreno sentía su cabeza revuelta, su corazón latía como loco y su cuerpo hormigueaba demasiado. No recordaba lo que había pasado después de que el rayo le impactara directamente. Solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza, una idea que se volvía a cada instante más aterradora, él había muerto por un momento. </p><p>Allura lo había revivido, pero eso no quitaba que Lance se murió. Tenía miedo de sentir de nuevo aquella nada, la no existencia. Una idea que no dejaría de producirle pesadillas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. </p><p>Un tiempo después, cuando la guerra terminó y Shiro volvió a la vida, el tema surgió entre ellos dos. </p><p>-Lance- Shiro comenzó, un poco dudoso de hablar sobre demonios pasados-. ¿Recuerdas cuando falleciste?</p><p>El muchacho miró sorprendido a Shiro, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Allura nunca mencionó el incidente y él nunca quiso hablar de ello por el temor que le causaba. </p><p>-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó el moreno, su voz había temblado. </p><p>-Entonces no recuerdas.</p><p>-Recordar qué, Shiro. Me estas asustando.</p><p>El temor, el vacío, la no existencia volvieron a su mente. </p><p>-Yo estuve ahí- comentó el mayor, su tono tranquilizador-. Te vi en aquel lugar. </p><p>-Ese espacio... la nada- susurró Lance-. Siempre pensé que eran solo pesadillas, o recuerdos de lo que vivimos poco antes de acabar con la guerra. Tú estuviste ahí, porque tu estabas... Muerto.</p><p>-Si- murmuró Shiro-. Ahí estuve cuando tu moriste, y cuando fuiste revivido por Allura. </p><p>Los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas y Shiro pensó que tal vez no debió mencionarlo nunca, pero luego sintió los brazos largos de Lance rodeándolo y aferrándose fuertemente. </p><p>-Estaba tan asustado, yo... debí recordarlo antes, pude haberte sacado antes de ahí- susurraba el chico entre hipidos. </p><p>-Tranquilo hijo, todo está mejor. Nunca te hubiera dejado solo en eso, siempre estaré ahí para ti. </p><p>-Todo este tiempo pensé que nadie sabría lo que es ese horror, pero tu, tu si lo sabias- Lance enterró su rostro entre las prendas del mayor-. No puedo creer que estuviste tanto tiempo en ese lugar. </p><p>-Yo estoy bien. Ahora estoy aquí, vivo. </p><p>Y ciertamente era así. Ambos tuvieron una segunda oportunidad, lograron vivir y no tendrían que pensar en la muerte hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando ambos estuvieran ancianos y ya hayan vivido sus vidas como es correcto. Al máximo. </p><p>Solo ellos sabían sobre aquel suceso que pasó desapercibido. Solo ellos sabrían sobre la muerte de un paladín. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño relato. </p><p>Si te gustó por favor comenta, dale like y comparte que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Pásate por mis otros trabajos, tengo de todo un poco, así que tal vez encuentres una historia para ti. </p><p>Eso es todo por el momento,</p><p>¡Hasta pronto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>